


Power Of A Father's Love

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Cheesy, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Electricity, Elementary School, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Tom Wachowski, Heavy Angst, I Hope That This Is Good Y'all, I suppose, Kinda, Loneliness, Maddie Wachowski and Tom Wachowski are Sonic the Hedgehog's Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Maddie Wachowski, Parent Tom Wachowski, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Stress, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ish, sonic wachowski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Sonic is stressed and scared about going to school. He starts to doubt himself if anyone would ever stick to truly loving and caring for his silly little life. Soon enough, he breaks and the unexpected occurs.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Ozzy & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Power Of A Father's Love

Sonic Wachowski woke up from bed feeling the most dread he'd ever felt. School was becoming a grating burden on him. The more he thought about those cool kids, the less energetic and happy he became. His head hung low and his eyelids and ears drooped with a deep sadness he couldn't hide any longer. He dragged his whole body off of his racecar bed and slid his feet across the floor to get to the exit of the attic he received back when Tom and Maddie Wachowski were only his coolest friends. Now, they were his adopted parents. He couldn't deny that it was a great thing to have, but it gave him more pressure on how he should watch how he acts towards them. When you're only friends with the people you like, you won't have too much of a problem saying and admitting weird and even rude things to them. But once they become your family, you just feel more limited to what you thought you could do before. Not that Sonic hated that they became his parents, it's just… was he  _ really _ ready to know what it's truly like having more than one being care about him so much? He didn't know what he wanted or needed at that point. He just knew that this problem at school was not going to end well if he didn't tell Tom and Maddie about it right away.

It was now or never.

Sonic sluggishly opened the trap door and made sure to not slam it too hard. Tom told him once to not do that so to ensure it doesn't break anytime soon. Indeed, it was a very flimsy door for an attic to have. Now that that was out of the way, he slid down the stepladder and then proceeded to the kitchen with caution. He didn't want to face Tom and Maddie immediately that morning. He made sure to wake up  _ extremely _ early for that very reason. He usually hated waking up too early for  _ any _ reason. He still did. For that, his constant yawns and slow mindset were the prices to pay. But this time, it was necessary. He didn't want to burden Tom and Maddie for these useless feelings he couldn't clear away from his head. He knew he should go with his gut instinct, but what would telling them about the bullying do for him at that point? He faced against the whole government and their infamous, insane doctor for crying out loud! If he could do that, then why couldn't he deal with a simple few bullies?

None of it made any sense.

Also, if he were to tell them about these bullies right off the bat(Ha! No pun intended! XD), then Tom would most likely go to the school and tell the Principal about the whole situation. Result? Then the whole school will know about his petty complaint. Result?  _ The bullies will just continue to harass him. _

He  _ couldn't _ allow it to get worse than it already was.

Sonic stressed so much about all of it that it caused some energy to waft out of his quills. Some weak light blue bolts of energy. He took a deep breath in, a breath out. He couldn't worry his parents at night of all times. Killing the power from the planet wasn't an appealing option either, so he continued on his breathing until he was sure he was calm. He tried  _ so _ hard to be calm. Maybe Tom and Maddie were right. Keeping deep dark secrets inside  _ did _ make it worse. It terrified him to even want to go to school alone for once. In the dark. Alone.

_ Alone… _

_ Longclaw… _

_ School bullies… _

Sonic exploded with sobs as he fell into a heap on the floor of the kitchen. Electricity was bouncing everywhere. He had given up the fight he swore to never stop. The wailing hedgehog curled up into a ball as his muffled cries filled the whole house like he was the last being to have ever existed in this crazy, sad world. The whole kitchen was lit in a deep shade of blue as Tom and Maddie sped to the area with complete shock. There was still a tired look in their eyes as they carefully dodged the bolts to knelt beside his cowering self. Maddie looked at Tom with definite worry and determination that there was no way they were going to leave the boy be.

"Sonic? Buddy? Are you okay?" Tom asked hesitantly.

At first, there was complete silence. Even Sonic stopped quivering and crying. He was awkwardly stuck as a ball for a few moments. Slowly but surely, he unrolled himself. His big, innocent, usually shining, wet green eyes looked up at Tom and Maddie as he was remaining in the fetal position sitting up.

"Sonic," Maddie remained calm to the best of her ability, "you can tell us anything that happened to you.  _ Anything. _ Do not be afraid to speak up. Okay?"

The hesitant hedgehog nodded once.

"What happened?" Maddie held in her breath.

Sonic's huge gloved hands tightened around his knees for good measure as he answered in a shaky, breaking voice, "W-Well, at first I thought I was getting along with everyone pretty good at school. Most kids thought I was really cool taking down that Dr. Eggman. But… I didn't know there were a selective few that muttered things about me behind my back this whole time. S-So…"

Tom held his breath in as he tightened his grasp on Maddie's shoulder.

"... one day, they  _ finally _ wanted to say it straight to my face. The leader of the trio told me that I shouldn't be there in the school. I am only a silly, little blue alien after all… I am a foreign creature, an alien hedgehog. Why  _ would _ I belong with the humans? You know what? Maybe they're right!"

" _ No _ , they're not." Tom frowned. "You belong in this small town like everyone else. Don't ever let a few bullies tell you otherwise."

"But they  _ are _ right!" Sonic stood on his sock-covered paw feet. His fists were clenched at his sides as his eyes poured endless tears. His ears were flattened as his energy was surging at a strong level. Maddie felt like she was going to cry herself. She never liked seeing anyone cry. Tom tried to calm the hedgehog down. The human's efforts were futile, sadly. "I am an alien that doesn't belong here! I shouldn't even be living with you guys! I shouldn't even be living in this town! Everyone would do better without me! Maybe I should just go away!"

"Sonic,  _ no! _ " Maddie cried. "Don't say that!"

"Or you'll do  _ what? _ " Sonic snapped. Tom knew that his and Maddie's attempts weren't working. Suddenly, a thought ran through his mind. "No one  _ cares _ about me! I get in everyone's way! Why won't I just-?"

Tom embraced Sonic even though he knew it would be a risk.

It was a risk he was  _ always _ willing to take.

Tom felt himself become more sleepy and weak as the hedgehog's bolts zapped through him. His heart was slowing down like the rest of him. His eyelids grew heavy as his body fell forward on the ground over Sonic's stiff and shocked body. It seemed like the adult fell asleep. Of course, Sonic knew better. He  _ killed _ his dad!

Maddie lifted Tom off of Sonic when she saw how frozen he'd become at what transpired. Ozzie had to go check out what was going on too as the dog went over to Tom's side and sniffed his hand. Ozzie whined.

Sonic finally broke out of his trance. "Wh-What did I do?" His bottom lip trembled. "M-Maddie?"

"Don't worry, Sonic." Maddie assured as she felt Tom's throat for a sign of a pulse. "His heart is still beating. Very  _ weakly _ beating."

"I can't believe what I've done." Sonic whispered as he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Sonic, none of that was your fault." Maddie placed a hand on his head. "Tom was the one who stupidly decided to hug you at the wrongest moment. It is good to let out your emotions when you need to. We all have those moments."

"Really? S-So… you're not angry with me? You don't hate me?"

"Of course not!" Maddie ruffled his quills, albeit very gently. "You're only 13 years old. You still have quite a lot to learn, little one."

"Hey! I'm  _ not _ little!" Sonic huffed as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're only 2'7. I'd beg to differ." She smirked as he turned his back to her. "Well, at least you have an adorable wittle face!"

Sonic faced her. "Wait…  _ what _ did you just say?"

Maddie started to squeeze his round face. "Look at that adorable wittle hedgehog face! Who couldn't love that smile?"

Sonic uncrossed his arms, began to grin, and then blush a little.

"Awww,  _ there's _ the old Sonic we know and love!" She squeezed his cheeks a little harder, then she let go as she pat his head once. Sonic couldn't help but giggle.

A couple minutes later, Tom finally was awake and sat up. He scratched his head while still feeling a little disoriented and weak.

"Tom!" Sonic freaked out, afraid that the Sheriff would hate him forever. He placed a hand on Tom's arm. "I thought you had  _ died! _ "

"Nope. It wasn't even painful."

" _ Really? _ " Sonic never felt so flabbergasted.

"Nope." Tom repeated. "It just felt like I took a quick, short nap."

Suddenly, Sonic began to laugh. Tom and Maddie glanced to each other like their son had become bonkers. Perhaps he did. Sonic stepped closer to Tom and hugged his dad's torso.

"Aw, buddy. Everything's gonna be okay. Everything is fine now." Tom was stroking Sonic's head and scratching behind his happily raised ears as the hedgehog's tail started to wag. " _ You _ will be fine for now on. I will take care of the bullies and make sure the Principal puts them to justice."

"You  _ really _ mean it?" Sonic's eyes were finally back to being bright.

"Mhm."

"Are you sure it will  _ really _ work?"

"Most certainly, son."

Sonic looked shocked as Tom laughed, tousled Sonic's quills carefully, then left the kitchen.

There was certainly a lot for Sonic to ponder about. His parents really  _ did _ care about him. Whether he liked it or not, they were going to forever be overprotective of him for as long as they all lived as a family.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"I'm still curious. How did Tom survive that?"

Maddie grinned, then held Sonic's hand. "I suppose that's what you would consider the power of a father's love."

Then, they followed Tom's direction so they could all sleep together as a small family for the rest of the night. Of course, Ozzie followed them, tongue hanging out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's too short and feels too simple. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
